


A New Vecchio Tradition

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-27
Updated: 2000-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray has a new Christmas Tradition.





	A New Vecchio Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A New Vecchio Tradition
    
      
      
      
    
    
    
        
    
    "Caro," Mrs. Vecchio said as she stood watching her son spread blankets
    and pillows out on the living room floor. "Why don't you change? You
    don't want to mess up your nice clothes." 
    
    
        
    Ray Vecchio, oldest son of four children smiled and shook his head. 
    
    
        
    
    "That's o.k., Ma," he said. 
    
    
    
        
    It was Christmas Eve, and the Vecchio house was crammed with Vecchio
    relatives and friends. It was a tradition for everyone (including both
    children and adults) to grab their pajamas and lay out around the gaudily
    decorated Christmas tree and wait for Christmas morning. Mostly it was
    the children who bunked down around the tree, to lie in ambush for the
    mythical Santa. The adults only pretended and waited for the children
    to fall asleep before they quietly resumed their celebration in the kitchen.
    
    
    
        
    "Raimondo," she continued as she followed him while he spread out more
    blankets and tot sized sleeping bags. "The children will be expecting
    it." 
    
    
        
    Ray straightened, putting his hands on his hips as he stretched his back.
    He glanced over at Fraser, who was trapped on the couch and doing some
    sort of cat's cradle string trick with one of his nieces and three of
    the thousand Vecchio munchkins that had invaded the house. 
    
    
        
    "Fraser didn't bring any night clothes," Ray said looking back at his
    mother. "I don't want him to feel left out." 
    
    
        
    Ray bit the inside of his lip. He really wasn't thinking about Fraser
    at that moment, he just wanted to use him as a way to get out of schleping
    about in his pajamas on the floor with a bunch of overly tired, grumpy
    children. 
    
    
        
    "Surely you... or maybe Tony has something to fit him," his mother pressed
    insistently. 
    
    
        
    Ray frowned but then he smiled lovingly at his mother. 
    
    
    
        
    "Ma," he said touching her rosy cheek. "I'm not going to ask him to wear
    somebody else's pajamas. It wouldn't be..." he searched for a word. "Polite.
    It wouldn't be polite." 
    
    
        
    He flicked his gaze back over to Ben who, at that moment looked up at
    them both and then smiled that broad toothy grin he had recently adopted.
    Both Vecchios returned that delighted smile, but only one tender Vecchio
    heart picked up speed. 
    
    
        
    "O.k., Ma?" Ray asked drawing her attention again. 
    
    
    
        
    She nodded reluctantly and then relinquished. 
    
    
    
        
    "For Benton's sake," she said giving his cheek a pinch before going back
    to the kitchen. 
    
    
        
    Ray moved over to the couch and stood there a moment while his niece,
    perched comfortably on Fraser's knee and resting back against his broad
    chest, sleepily plucked at the web of string between his fingers. The
    other three equally as tired children (his cousins) looked on and waited
    for their turn. Ray was surprised how readily accepted Fraser was among
    the streetwise Vecchio kids. Maybe it was his natural and unpretentious
    charm that attracted them in droves. Maybe he was one of the few adults
    that bothered to listen to them while they talked. 
    
    
        
    Maybe, Ray thought. Well... probably, because that was exactly what drew
    him to Ben. 
    
    
        
    "Oh kay!" he said brightly and clapping his hands together. "Gramma made
    cookies. You each can get one before you brush your teeth..." 
    
    
        
    "O.k., Uncle Ray," sang his sweet niece.  
    
    
    
        
    "Do you want one too, Uncle Benton?" the girl asked as she slid from
    the Mountie's lap. 
    
    
        
    "No," he said, smiling down at her. "Thank you." 
    
    
    
        
    Both men watched the children dart towards the brightly lit kitchen.
    Ben wadded the string his hands and Ray sat down next to him. 
    
    
        
    He sighed. 
    
    
    
        
    "Having a good time?" he asked, smiling at him. 
    
    
    
        
    "Yes, Ray," he answered. "Always." 
    
    
    
        
    Ben's blue eyes flickered in the dim lamp light. He looked a bit tired,
    but he wasn't worse for wear after being plagued by various Vecchio monsters.
    Ray himself was feeling sleepy after having played, "creature from the
    black lagoon" over and over and over with the younger ones all afternoon.
    
    
    
        
    "I'm glad," Ray answered softly and then smiled again. 
    
    
    
        
    He scratched at his chin. 
    
    
    
        
    "You know, Benny. I always wonder why I get stuck with being the babysitter."
    
    
    
        
    Ben looked at him a moment. 
    
    
    
        
    "You have a natural ability to gain children's trust and you interact
    with them on an honest and open level. That's why they're drawn to you."
    
    
    
        
    Ray had to laugh. 
    
    
    
        
    "I was just thinking the same thing about you," he said. 
    
    
    
        
    "Why's that?"
    
    
    
        
    "Well. The kids flock to you like rats to a loaf of bread." 
    
    
    
        
    Fraser frowned at the analogy, but he said nothing about it. 
    
    
    
        
    "It's something about you, Benny," Ray teased. "My niece has a crush
    on you." 
    
    
        
    "Surely she doesn't," Ben deflected, smiling a little. 
    
    
    
        
    He was very fond of the little girl.  
    
    
    
        
    "Oh yea. She wants you. I didn't think I was going to have more competition
    for you so soon. I mean first Frannie, now Brianna. It won't end. I'm
    gonna have to lock you up in the basement, or something." 
    
    
        
    Ray chuckled a bit at the blush that colored Fraser's cheeks. 
    
    
    
        
    Ray loved Christmas with his family and he loved all the little things
    that came along with it. He loved the fact that Ben was there with him,
    for he was his family too now that they'd admitted their mutual affection
    for and sexual attraction to each other. 
    
    
        
    "Now," Ray said. "All we have to do it wait." 
    
    
    
        
    "For what?" Ben asked stretching and then draping his arms along the
    back of the couch. 
    
    
        
    Ray noticed this and casually he leaned back against the couch. It was
    the closest to intimate contact that he would get from Ben, with his
    family around. 
    
    
        
    "For them to fall asleep." 
    
    
    
        
    Ray then laughed and leaned back even more so that Ben could stealthily
    stroke the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and smiled. 
    
    
        
    **
    
    
    
        
    The Vecchio living room was quiet and there were only soft lingering
    sounds of voices coming from the kitchen. Ray was sure most had already
    retired to the guestrooms. After about another hour of playing those
    'guess what I am" games, the noise died down. The children had already
    drifted off to sleep and the remaining adults, who hadn't volunteered
    to stay with the gaggle of toddlers, had found their way into the kitchen.
    Ray lay awake and watched Fraser from across the room. He hated to admit
    it, but he was indeed feeling a bit jealous for his favorite niece had
    promptly snatched up the Mountie for her warm comforting pillow, before
    he could steal him away for himself. She lay in the crook of his arm,
    snuggled up contentedly to his chest. Flanking her was Dief, who too
    was using the Mountie as a sort of backrest. 
    
    
        
    But admittedly, the trio looked absolutely adorable together and Ray
    had to smile. He quietly and gently disengaged himself from three of
    his small cousins and gingerly tucked them in again. He picked his way
    across the living room, littered with little slumbering bodies, and over
    to the dozing Mountie. He reached down and touched his shoulder. 
    
    
        
    The blue eyes slid open immediately and he turned his head. His entire
    face lit up when he recognized the beautiful face above his. 
    
    
        
    "Ray..." he whispered with a sleepy smile. 
    
    
    
        
    "Heyya, Benny," he answered, his own smile growing carnal. 
    
    
    
        
    He then held out his hand. Ben slipped easily from between the girl and
    Dief. After draping them both in the thick blanket, and making sure that
    they were not exposed to the cool of the room, he took Ray's hand, wanting
    to be led wherever the slender cop wanted to take him. 
    
    
        
    Ray brought him to his quiet bedroom, closed and locked the door behind
    him and then turned around to face Ben. The Mountie stood there, illuminated
    by the cold white moonlight coming in through the open blinds, waiting
    for him. Ray approached his lover, who opened his arms to embrace him.
    Ray sighed deeply as he pressed himself against him. 
    
    
        
    "Mmmm, Benny," he whispered, drunk on the forbidden sensations the embrace
    brought out in him. "I've been wanting you all day." 
    
    
        
    He felt the man chuckle, felt the laugh rumble in his chest and throat.
    
    
    
        
    "Oh?" Ben asked, with his voice teasing and light. 
    
    
    
        
    "Yes," Ray replied and began softly kissing his throat. 
    
    
    
        
    The Mountie sighed and closed his eyes. Ray's fingers began to undress
    him efficiently. Ben leaned in to capture Ray's mouth with his. A light
    lingering taste of peppermint and eggnog flavored his tongue, which was
    wholly not unpleasant. He sighed again, this time deep in his throat.
    
    
    
        
    Ray, finally ridding them both of their clothing, pushed Ben own on the
    bed and lay down with him in his arms. Smiling wolfishly, Ray leaned
    down and kissed his forehead. 
    
    
        
    "You know, Benny," he murmured as he felt Ben's hands slide up and down
    his back. 
    
    
        
    "What's that, Ray?" he asked lifting his chin to looking into his jade
    eyes. 
    
    
        
    "We... uh... we never made love in my bed before." 
    
    
    
        
    Ben looked at him a moment and then he smiled that knee weakening smile.
    
    
    
        
    "True," he answered. 
    
    
    
        
    "How does it feel?" Ray asked, feeling a bit apprehensive, knowing how
    Fraser usually opted to sleep on the floor instead of a perfectly good
    bed. 
    
    
        
    Ben seemed to think a moment. 
    
    
    
        
    "It's very comfortable." 
    
    
    
        
    "Mmmm..." Ray whispered in reply. "I like having you in it." 
    
    
    
        
    Ben reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. 
    
    
    
        
    "Show me," he urged against his lips. 
    
    
    
        
    Ray responded quickly to the gentle touch of his lover's lips and closed
    his eyes. Never in years would he have figured that the warm body in
    his bed, the one that he found infinite love and affection would be the
    one of his best friend. His best, *male* friend at that. 
    
    
        
    Ray's hands found their way all over the deliciously pale body beneath
    him, eliciting soft moans of pleasure from Ben. Ray pushed himself between
    Ben's firm legs letting his cock glide against his already stiff erection.
    He reached down and closed his hand about him and Ben put his head back
    into the pillows and cried out. His voice echoed slightly in the deathly
    silence in the house. Chuckling, Ray clapped his hand over his mouth.
    
    
    
        
    "Shh, Benny!" he hissed. "They're gonna hear us!" 
    
    
    
        
    Fraser nodded rapidly and Ray replaced his hand with his mouth. He kissed
    him softly, lightly, just letting his lips toy with Ben's. If this isn't
    heaven, Ray thought, delving into the moist warmth that also tasted of
    mint, then he couldn't imagine what could be. 
    
    
        
    Pleasure rushed through him when Ben's strong fingers clutched his ass
    and held him in place and both men sighed at the sudden contact. 
    
    
        
    "Ray," he moaned quietly as Ray's lips trailed down the column of his
    throat. 
    
    
        
    His voice was strained and urgent and Ray knew exactly how to reply.
    
    
    
        
    Ray, always prepared, reached beneath the pale yellow pillow and drew
    out a small bottle of oil. Ben watched him mildly surprised that he was
    reaching for something other than for him. When he realized what it was
    Ray had in his hand, he found it hard to hang onto coherency. The thought
    of Ray pushing inside him, thrusting and thrusting into him threw him
    into overdrive. He felt a sound ache pulse into his already stiff cock.
    
    
    
        
    "Please, Ray," he sighed happily. 
    
    
    
        
    "Please what, Benny?" he teased, as his nimble fingers twisted off the
    round top. 
    
    
        
    He upended the bottle and spilled the liquid out onto his fingers. He
    then reached up and parted Ben's lips. He let his finger ease over the
    surfaces of the Mountie's even teeth before letting his oily fingers
    dip into his mouth and smooth over his wet tongue. Ben made a small sound
    of surprise in the back of his throat.  It took a moment before the astute
    Mountie realized it had a taste. 
    
    
        
    "Mmmm..." he groaned, curling his tongue around Ray's fingertips. "Cherry."
    
    
    
        
    Ray grinned with delight.
    
    
    
        
    "Your favorite." 
    
    
    
        
    "Yes," Ben smiled, happy that Ray had stored such a minute detail about
    him. "My favorite." 
    
    
        
    Ray nuzzled his throat and eased his way down Ben's chest and belly.
    He trailed an oily finger down the middle of Fraser's flat taut stomach
    as he moved lower, leaving a line of cherry that warmed as he blew on
    it. Ben writhed a bit beneath him as the heating sensations tickled his
    skin. Ray oiled his fingers again and as he kissed and licked the cherry
    from his lover's skin, he worked his fingers into his body to loosen
    him. Ben gasped softly, still mindful of where they were. He turned his
    face into the pillow and bit down on his bottom lip. 
    
    
        
    "I love you, Ray..." he moaned. "I love you..." 
    
    
    
        
    Ray lifted his head and licked his lips, which were slick with cherry
    oil. His eyes warmed as he looked at the gleaming vulnerability of his
    lover, the one who had erected all the brick walls around him. Piece
    by piece the bricks had fallen, revealing a man whose capacity for love
    and compassion surpassed his physical beauty. Ray went up on his knees
    between his legs and leant over Ben. 
    
    
        
    "I love you too, Benny...are you ready?"
    
    
    
        
    The Mountie nodded frantically and he took in a quick intake of breath
    when Ray entered him.  
    
    
        
    "Put your legs around me, baby," he murmured, slipping his hands beneath
    him to draw him closer, filling him completely as Ben complied. 
    
    
        
    They were quiet for a moment, both concentrating on the feel of Ray's
    stiff cock moving in and out of Ben. Ray let his lips brush Ben's in
    soft warm kisses, with his every deepening stroke. He cupped his face
    with his free hand while he wrapped the other around the erection that
    stood up between them. Ben moaned into Ray's hot mouth and Ray took that
    advantage to slip his tongue into his sweet heat. Their tongues danced
    about each other, stroking and slipping around the other. 
    
    
        
    "I love you... love you..." Ray whispered, kissing him deeply. 
    
    
    
        
    Ray closed his eyes and let his body move, as it wanted. He wanted to
    pleasure his lover, wanted to lose him in the ecstasy he so deserved.
    Ray wanted to give that to him, wanted to be the one for him. Ben clutched
    Ray's shoulders feeling the familiar roil of heat welling up in his chest,
    tightening the ring about his lungs and throat. He clenched his teeth,
    hoping to muffle his voice, not wanting to embarrass Ray or himself.
    He was not successful. 
    
    
        
    "Shh... baby..." Ray cautioned. "I love hearing you, but..." 
    
    
    
        
    He kissed him into silence. 
    
    
    
        
    But Ray knew Ben wasn't going to be able to rein his control much longer.
    Ray felt him trembling beneath him and he increased his pace, hissing
    in a breath as heat and want and pleasure gripped him mercilessly. 
    
    
        
    "God!" he whispered opening his mouth over Ben's, muting both their cries.
    
    
    
        
    Ben thrust his hips up against Ray's rhythm, and his breathing increasing
    to short heated pants. Ray let his lips slip down to the moist salty
    curve of his throat and he continued to thrust into him. They kissed
    feverishly, deeply, lovingly, keeping each other quiet. Ray's body tightened
    as Ben arched beneath him. 
    
    
        
    "Please, Ray!" he moaned, his voice harsh in the darkness. "Please...
    now... now!" 
    
    
        
    Ray fisted him roughly, driving into his hot body until he thought he'd
    lose his mind. He wanted to scream. He wanted to wake the whole house
    with his howls, let them all know of his love. 
    
    
        
    "Benny! Oh... Benny..." 
    
    
    
        
    Ray clenched his hand about his slick cock and a wash of heat accompanied
    his final orgasmic thrust. Ray clamped his mouth down on Ben's and silently
    they spilled into each other. 
    
    
        
    "Jesus..." Ray moaned, holding himself above Ben on both outstretched
    arms. 
    
    
        
    His face felt hot and he could feel the pulse throbbing in his forehead.
    After a moment, Ben relaxed around him, and his whole body went limp.
    They stayed like that, both breathing heavily and silently thanking each
    other. Suddenly, Ben reached up and wrapped his arms about Ray's sweat
    wet body and pulled him down. Ray shifted and drew out of his lover as
    he embraced him. Ben rolled him onto his back and gently began kissing
    his lovely swanlike neck. 
    
    
        
    Ray tangled his fingers into Ben's dark tousled hair and sighed contentedly.
    There were no words that he could think of to say to immortalize the
    moment. There was nothing in his head. And even if there was, he couldn't
    make his tongue work if he wanted it to.  Ben put his head down on Ray's
    chest and they lay there, quietly, waiting for their bodies to slow to
    normal. 
    
    
        
    **
    
    
    
        
    Ray didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he opened his eyes in a panic.
    Immediately he looked at the desk clock. 
    
    
        
    Two a.m.
    
    
    
        
    Damn! They'd been gone three hours.
    
    
    
        
    "Benny..." he whispered shaking his lover. 
    
    
    
        
    "Hmmmm..."
    
    
    
        
    The Mountie was still obviously lost in slumber. 
    
    
    
        
    Ray shook him again, a bit more firmly this time. Ben lifted his head
    and stared down at Ray. 
    
    
        
    "They're gonna miss us, we gotta get back." 
    
    
    
        
    The sleepy blue eyes gazed at him for a moment and then he nodded his
    head as he moved off Ray's body. Silently they sneaked in a quick wash
    up, donned their clothes and went back down stairs to the living room.
    Pausing at the base of the stairs, Ray gave Ben a soft conspiratorial
    smile and then a long deep kiss before they went back to the living room.
    
    
    
        
    Whew. Safe! He thought, snuggling down on the blanket beside his three
    cousins, who had not moved from their dreamland positions. Fraser eased
    between Dief and Ray's niece once again and pillowed his head on his
    bent arm. He looked at Ray across the living room floor. Ray looked back
    at him. If he ever questioned Ray's love for him, he now had no question.
    The cop finally closed his eyes again and Ben did the same.  
    
    
        
    **
    
    
    
        
    Tony stood in the kitchen clutching a half-eaten baloney sandwich in
    his hands. He pressed against the lip of the sink, wondering if he was
    dreaming or not. He was sure he didn't just see his brother in-law and
    his Canadian partner just coming down from the second floor. He was sure
    he didn't just see them share in a kind of kiss he barely reserved for
    his own wife. 
    
    
        
    But he had seen it. He had seen them. 
    
    
    
        
    "I *knew* something was up with them," he muttered, finishing off his
    late night snack. "Wait until I tell his mother. She'll kill him." 
    
    
    
    
        
    ---end
    
      
      
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
      
    ---  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
         1.5.6280.31390 
      


End file.
